sttbfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Talking Time Bros. 3
Dev Kit Currenly, the Dev Kit can be found here: STTB3X Dev Kit Because this kit uses LunaDLL, some anti-virus scanners (but not all of them) will mistakenly detect it as malware. This seems to be a structural problem with LunaDLL and the way it interfaces with smbx.exe, and if we can't fix it, we may be forced not to use it. In that case, a copy of Super Talking Time Bros 2.5 can be used as a base dev kit, and you can download a new episode to add to the "worlds" folder for STTB 3, found here: STTB3 Dev world for STTB 2.5 Deadline Our current deadline is set to August . Rules *You can make as many levels as you want. We have plenty of worlds to fill. *The plans are to have eight levels per world. We can go with fewer if a world isn't getting much attention, but the absolute limit is nine. This is so we can encourage some variety and not overload certain worlds. *Be sure to think ahead of time which world your level will go in, the list is below. *Constructive criticism is pretty much universally accepted, but actually editing other people's levels is only okay if they say it is. *You're allowed to use custom graphics and music. Always bundle them in a folder with the exact name as your level file. (Don't actually put the level file in this folder, SMBX episodes don't work that way!) *You're allowed to use LunaLua scripts. Please bundle them appropriately and make sure they only affect the level you're working on. *When saving your level, always put "World-'" first, followed by the world number, your name, and the name of the level. For example: "'World-1-yourname-levelname.lvl". *Don't create clutter by using different file names for incremental updates. Simply provide a new version to overwrite the previous one. You should only change a level's file name if the name of the level itself has changed. *Unless your level requires a specific character, be sure to design it to be playable and beatable with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. *Remember only Mario and Luigi can use Yoshi. If Toad or Peach encounter a Yoshi or a Yoshi Egg, it will be transformed into a Kuribo Shoe. If your level requires Yoshi to beat it, make sure the player can switch to Mario or Luigi before giving them a Yoshi. *Don't worry about supporting Link for your level unless he's the star character, because his gameplay style is very different from the others. *We're using Giant Gates from Super Mario World '''for level goals. *Level Goal areas should usually look the same. The picture below provides an example. Just think "Super Mario World", "Yoshi's Island", and "Classic SMB" and you should do fine. *Secret Exits should use '''Key and Keyhole from Super Mario World. *Always place starting locations for Player 1 and Player 2. *Levels should always have a working checkpoint, no matter how hard you think the level is. The only exception to this rule is if you're building a level for World Ten (Special Zone). Checkpoints may also be removed from levels in other worlds, but only if playtesting reveals they're not needed. *'The game can only support one checkpoint per level.' If you have multiple checkpoints, the game will get confused and spawn the player at a checkpoint they didn't actually trigger. *Each level should have one Red Power Star '(selectable in the "Super Mario World" NPC list) hidden somewhere. These should be thought of like DK Coins: They can be in plain sight, or require the player to solve a puzzle or do a trick to acquire them. Remember, the level ''does not end if the player acquires one of these Stars, so place them accordingly. *Red Power Stars should never be invisible, unless offered as a prize for Events. Even so, the Red Star Frame must still exist in plain sight, to indicate where the Red Star will appear. *''No Red Coin levels''. But you can still use Red Coins if you treat them the way they worked in NSMB Wii: Hit a switch, and try to grab eight in rapid succession for a reward, before time runs out and they go away. You'll have to fiddle with events to get it to work, though. *Levels should be winnable without being forced to take a hit. *Never trap the player. If a certain item or powerup is needed to progress in the level, make sure it either respawns, or the player can die if they lost it. *All water and waterfalls should be swimmable. *Invisible blocks should never be made necessary to finish the level. *Do not use SMB3 Lakitu!' Instead, pick the NPC you want Lakitu to throw, and make sure the "Lakitu" option on the left side of the NPC panel is set to "yes". This will create a much tamer SMW Lakitu who will throw that NPC regularly. *Never put Lakitu in any area where you can scroll the screen vertically, even just a little bit. He'll try to compensate by approaching infinite speed. *If you add Dragon Coins (Yoshi Coins), keep it to five on average, but no more than eight. *Remember that if you put a powerup in a block, it will be a mushroom if Mario is small. Putting just mushrooms will mean they'll always be mushrooms no matter what. (Hammer and Tanooki suits will always be suits, as well.) *If you have horizontal warp pipes, don't put the warp on center or it'll look weird when you enter. Always put the warp on the floor. Also, make sure any such pipes have a floor or block in front of them you can stand on, even if they're underwater. *Custom NPCs that have decimal points in their settings (e.g. speed=1.5) will break the game in some Windows locales. We'll try to advise players to switch their locale before playing, but please only use decimated measurements when it's absolutely necessary. *Try to avoid secrets that require the player to go over the top of the world or under the bottom. We've done this a lot already, and it leads to players jumping into random pits to see if there's anything hidden down there. *SMBX allows you to have an entrance to a warp outside the visible part of the world. But if the exit to a warp is offscreen, going through the warp will kill the player. Be sure to avoid this in your levels. *Turn Blocks from SMW can be destroyed with a Spin Jump. Make sure to plan your levels accordingly. If you put an item inside a Turn Block, it can't be destroyed. *Just so everyone knows, Rainbow Shells will trigger switch blocks from the right side but not from the left side. SMBX is weird! World-1: Cucumber Cove *'Misty Bay''' (☆) '(Zaidyer) v2 *'Wooden Waltz (☆) '(Din) v2 *'Seaside Shenanigans (☆) '(SpoonyBard) v2 World-2: Vegetable Valley (Donut Plains theme) *Here Be Dragons '(☆) '(Author) *Dino-Dino, Lyno-Dino '(☆) '(Author) *'Mangrove Cavern (☆) '(SpoonyBard) v1 *'Cavernous Plains (☆) '(Lilfut) v5 *'Battle on the Big Bridge (☆) ' (Dadaph) v2 World-3: Cocoa Cavern (chocolate-flavored vanilla dome theme) *Why do Bullets Suddenly Appear '(☆) '(Author) World-4: Peppermint Party Peaks (mountainous/theme park) *Captain of the Coast '(☆) '(Author) *Gotta Speed, Jeed '(☆) '(Author) *Bills on Parade '(☆) '(TE-Ryan) v1 *'Note Block Bound (☆) '(SpoonyBard) v2 World-5: Watermelon Woods (Forest/Boggly Woods theme) *The Princess and the P-Switch '(☆) '(Author) *'Treetop Hammertime (☆) (Dadaph) v3 *Treetopsy-Turvy (☆) (Solitayre) v1http://rpgmaker.net/users/Solitayre/locker/world2SolitayreTreeTopsyTurvy.zip *Big Trouble in Little Chai (☆) (Solitayre) v2http://rpgmaker.net/users/Solitayre/locker/world5SolitayreBigTroubleinLittleChai.zip World-6: Ice Cream Island (Snow/Ice levels theme) *Revenge of the Rubber Penguins (☆) '(Author) *'Snowy Mountaintop (☆) '(Lilfut) v2 *'A Swim in Ice and Fire (☆) '(Dadaph) v3 World-7: Tomato Tomb (subterranean valley of the dead/cursed ruins theme) *Sunken Ghost Ship '(☆) '(Author) *Dry, Dry Boneyard '(☆) '(Author) *Moribund Mausoleum '(☆) '(Author) *Chamber of the Broken Seal '(☆) '(Author) World-8: Percy (the heart of Percy Corruption/Inside Percy's Guts theme) *'Persimmon Portal '(☆) '(SpoonyBard) v1 *Heart of Corruption '(☆) '(Author) *The Final Battle '(☆) '(Author) World-9: Shatterspace (Corrupted Star Road theme) *The Return of an Old Friend '(☆) '(Author) World-10: Bowser's Big Bonus Bonanza (Special Zone) *Rainbow Road Rides Again '(☆) '(Author)